La Oscuridad Regresa
by Lillum-Sama
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado finalmente, pero poco tiempo despues Harry comienza a tener unos extraños sueños que no puede quitar de su mente. Ahora, con la ayuda de un nuevo profesor y un misterioso hombre, Harry enfrentara a la mas grande amenaza.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes ni mundos me pertenecen, estos fueron creados por sus respectivos autores:Deathgate Cycle y Dragonlances de Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman, mientras que Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

---

**[\Prologo/]**

**---**

**---  
**

Habían pasado ya muchos ciclos desde que Alfred sello nuevamente la Puerta de la Muerte y tanto Patryns como Sartans habíamos quedado encerrados entre el Nexo y el Laberinto. Desde entonces no hemos tenido contacto con ninguno de los cuatro mundos: Ariano, Pryan, Abarrach y Chelestrea, de manera que los mensch son capaces de dirigir sus vidas por si mismos, sin la "supervisión" de sus "dioses". Alfred confía en que ahora que la Kicksey-Winsey funciona correctamente, los cuatro mundos deberían prosperar sin ningún problema… y quien sabe, tal vez algún día Abarrach vuelva a ser habitable, aunque la idea de los muertos-vivientes que quedaron ahí no me alienta demasiado.

Para nosotros que vivimos en el Nexo las cosas no han sido sencillas. Tal como menciono Alfred en uno de sus escritos, los Patryn y los Sartan hemos forjado un tratado de paz, aunque todavía existen muchos de los viejos rencores, hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad, dadas también las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos. Solo un pequeño puñado de Sartan liderados por Ramu se ha rebelado a aceptar la alianza, pero como siempre, Alfred confía en que algún día se unirán a nosotros. Sea cierto o no, prefiero dejar que siga creyendo si así es feliz.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ha ocurrido últimamente. Con los esfuerzos de ambos grupos, y la ayuda de los dragones de Pryan, habíamos conseguido hacer retroceder a esas terribles Serpientes-Dragón y mantener a ralla a las criaturas malignas del laberinto. Pero de unos días hacia acá, las Serpientes-Dragón han diminuido su numero notoriamente, y si consideramos que no pueden ser destruidas –Es decir, para destruirlas tendríamos que acabar con sentimientos tales como el odio y el miedo, que en realidad solo podrían llegar a ser controlados- es bastante preocupante que… "desaparezcan" de esa manera…

Balthazar sostiene que podrían haber encontrado un nuevo refugio, que tal vez estén escondidas bajo tierra o en las montañas o algún sitio similar, pero Vasu descarto esa teoría; en un lugar como el laberinto que cambia constantemente de forma resulta prácticamente imposible que eso pudiera ocurrir. Además, ni con la magia Patryn ni la Sartan hemos podido conseguir pista alguna…

Detengo mis reflexiones cuando una voz que conozco muy bien me llama a gritos, instantes después vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre y al segundo siguiente Marit se encuentra al borde de la puerta, trabajando por recuperar el aliento.

-Las… las serpientes…

-¿Qué ocurre con las serpientes Marit? – Pregunto preocupado, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella - ¿Las han encontrado?

Ella niega con la cabeza, aun recuperando su aliento, y con una mirada de consternación me dice

-Hemos descubierto cómo han desaparecido…

Cómo han desparecido… no a donde, sino cómo…

Sin darme mas explicaciones, y utilizando la magia de las probabilidades, escoge la probabilidad de que estuviéramos en el lugar de los hechos y Marit me lleva al lugar donde encontrare la respuesta al "cómo".

Alfred ya se hallaba ahí cuando llegamos, observando una extraña puerta con un velo, que pese a las fuertes corrientes de aire que hay en el lugar ni siquiera se movía de su lugar original.

-¿Q-qué es eso? –pregunte, abrumado por la intensidad de poder y emociones que sentía proviniendo de aquel misterioso objeto.

El rostro de Alfred gira en mi dirección, muchos años más viejo de lo que en realidad es y con una expresión de temor y desaliento.

-Un portal…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes ni mundos me pertenecen, estos fueron creados por sus respectivos autores: Deathgate Cycle y Dragonlances de Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman, mientras que Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Si me sirve de consuelo, tengo los siete libros de Deathgate Cycle ademas de cinco de los de Harry Potter ^^'

---

**[\Capitulo 1****/]**

**---**

**---  
**

Todo un verano había transcurrido desde la derrota de Voldemort, finalmente aquel temible mago oscuro había sido vencido y tanto magos como muggles podrían disfrutar de la paz que esto les traía; pero pese a la alegría de haber derrotado a tan temible villano, el ambiente resultaba deprimente y desgarrador. Sí, finalmente había muerto pero… que terrible fue el precio a pagar.

Harry había pasado aquel verano en la madriguera, viviendo con los Weasleys, que estaban lejos de ser la familia alegre que el recordaba. La muerte de Fred había sido terrible para ellos y quien peor lo había tomado era George, su gemelo, quien había quedado completamente devastado y había perdido las ganas de todo. En vano el resto de su familia lo trataba de animar, pero era inútil. Cómo Hermione en una ocasión había comentado… George había perdido a su otra mitad, casi como si una parte de su mismo ser hubiera muerto.

-Hace tiempo leí que existía un vínculo sumamente estrecho entre gemelos – le explicaba Hermione a Harry poco después del funeral, lejos por supuesto de los oídos de cualquier Weasley - casi como telepatía. Dicen que los gemelos en realidad son un solo individuo que es separado en dos por alguna razón y es muy difícil que una mitad sea capaz de vivir sin la otra… - pauso un momento sobrecogida, incluso asustada. Harry podía ver lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas – Dicen que la mayor parte de las veces cuando un gemelo muere el otro pierde las ganas de vivir y muere poco después… ¡Oh, Harry! –exclamo sin aguantar mas un llanto desesperado, el joven la tomo entre sus brazos sin saber siquiera que decir y miró de reojo hacia donde George lloraba todavía junto a la tumba de su gemelo, rodeado por el resto de los Weasley, incapaz de derramar él una sola lagrima.

El tratar de volver sus vidas a la normalidad resulto mas difícil de lo que parecía. Todos aquellos que perdieron seres queridos parecían haber perdido los deseos de vivir y Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la desgracia de todos, ni tampoco era la excepción. Tal vez si hubiera actuado antes… si hubiera descubierto el secreto para derrotar a Voldemort no habría muerto tanta gente inocente… Remus y Tonks, quienes dejaron atrás a un pequeño bebe que ahora estaba en manos de sus abuelos; el pequeño Collin Creevey, quién en mas de una ocasión Harry deseaba que lo dejara en paz con su entusiasmo y preguntas; Fred por supuesto, quien se había vuelto prácticamente un hermano para el; y finalmente Severus Snape. Harry no sabía aún que pensar sobre el. Toda su vida en Hogwarts había aprendido a odiarlo y siempre había estado seguro de que Snape también lo odiaba a el, por eso el descubrimiento que había hecho aquella lejana noche todavía lo confundía, pero sobre todo, lo hacía sentir culpable. Todo este tiempo Snape había amado a su madre y como un juramento silencioso a ella lo había protegido, pero Harry había estado demasiado ciego para darse cuenta y ahora lo lamentaba…

Pero pronto esa preocupación se convirtió en el último de sus problemas. Pocos días antes de que se reanudaran las clases en Hogwarts, con Minerva MacGonagall como nueva directora, Harry comenzó a tener unos extraños sueños.

Al principio soñaba que se encontraba en el lugar mas hermoso que pudiera imaginarse. Era un bosque, pero al mismo tiempo era una ciudad. De cada uno de las cuatro cumbres que había en la ciudad se erigía una brillante torre de mármol salpicada en plata y estaban unidas entre sí por arcos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. Los edificios realzaban la naturaleza del lugar y casas y comercios habían sido edificados con cuarzo rosado, todos ellos altos y elegantes y alzándose hacia las alturas en impresionantes espirales desde las calles y avenidas también de cuarzo. El joven mago no podía sino especular que todo esto había sido creado con una maravillosa magia que el todavía desconocía –cosa que a sus dieciocho años no era tan rara- y pese a su simpleza había algo majestuoso en el lugar, al tiempo que se percibía una paz y belleza imperturbables. Harry no podía sino admirar todas y cada una de las construcciones, grandes y pequeñas, intentando grabar hasta el mas leve detalle en su mente. Pero al pasar su mirada por los habitantes que hasta aquel momento no había visto, inmediatamente perdió el interés en aquello.

De una belleza similar, incluso tal vez superior incluso a las veelas, hombres, mujeres y niños caminaban con la gracia y elegancia propias de un felino, casi como si flotaran en el aire. La mayoría poseían cabellos dorados o plateados, que parecían hebras de seda y brillaban como el oro y la plata bajo los rayos del sol, aunque algunos pocos tenían el cabello en tonos mas oscuros. Sin embargo, ninguno dejaba de ser excepcionalmente bello y las ropas que vestían: sencillas y en colores claros, con pequeños y delicados adornos que también parecían haber sido a base de magia, no hacían mas que realzar aquella hermosura y cuando Harry se fijo todos poseían largas y afiladas orejas y ojos almendrados.

Y entre tantas personas de una raza que Harry no conocía, una joven mujer en especial capto la atención del chico. Harry calculaba que solo era un poco mayor que el, unos veintidós años tal vez. Era la clara imagen de la perfección, dejando a Fleur Delacour como una chica sosa y sin chiste, con la piel suave y tostada en un rostro fino y de delicadas facciones, sus labios eran bellos, sus ojos eran grandes y cristalinos, y cambiaban de color como las hojas de los árboles bajo los rayos del sol, mientras que cabello del color de la miel, caía mas allá de su cintura sujeto en una trenza. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Harry no fue eso, sino que a diferencia de todas las personas que vestían ropas claras y ligeras, ella estaba vestida con una armadura plateada, como aquellas que se usaron durante la época medieval y una larga espada al cinto. Preguntándose el porque de aquello, su vista cayó en alguien que no había visto antes.

A su lado estaba un niño… no, cuando se fijo mejor llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de un hombre, que pese a su apariencia infantil ya tenia algunas arrugas en la cara y unos ojos aunque joviales, también experimentados. Seria tan solo un poco mas alto que un elfo domestico. Vestía pantalones azul brillante, que contrastaban con la camisa roja y el chaleco de cuero; y a la espalda llevaba una especie de palo que en uno de los extremos parecía una honda y en el otro extremo terminaba en forma de pico. Su largo copete se mecía de un lado a otro al voltear a mirar a la hermosa joven y un hombre vestido en túnicas rojas.

Harry se sobresalto al ver al otro hombre, estaba seguro de que no estaba ni ahí ni en ningún otro lugar del paisaje antes, con un rojo tan brillante habría sido imposible no verlo. El joven mago lo pensó unos segundos hasta que finalmente llego a la lógica conclusión de que el hombre sencillamente se había aparecido, algo que incluso el podría hacer. Se relajo y se dedico a observarlo mejor, aunque era difícil siendo que estaba cubierto de cabo a rabo por su túnica.  
Sin embargo, cuando Harry creyó percibir un fulgor brillante en el rostro del hombre, este se volvió hacia Harry observándolo.

Asustado, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y cayo tropezando con una rama. El hecho de que lo mirara solo había sido parte del susto. Cierto era que lo había sorprendido el que lo mirara, siendo que parecía que nadie mas se percataba de su presencia, como si estuviera en un pensadero; mas lo que realmente lo asusto fue el rostro del hombre. El brillo que creyó percibir antes no era otro que su piel, la cual era de un color dorado, pero lo peor fueron sus ojos, como dos relojes de arena parecían ver a través de el a su interior.

Los labios del hombre se movieron entonces, pero no salía ningún sonido de ellos, Harry estaba demasiado asustado para tratar de descifrar que decía, pero justo en ese momento Harry escucho gritos y alaridos atrás suyo y rápidamente se volvió.

La gente corría asustada, mientras que el bosque a sus espaldas se incendiaba, el fuego devoraba con ansias los árboles y entonces, unas terribles serpientes emergieron de el. Harry se estremeció, sintiendo un miedo como el que nunca antes había sentido en su vida y un alarido desgarrador emergió desde el fondo de su garganta.

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta Harry!

Lentamente abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante el grito y esta vez ya no vio a las terribles serpientes, sino a un chico pelirrojo que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Ron? – Preguntó débilmente- ¿Qué pasó?

Se paso por la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor que lo empapaba y se detuvo unos instantes palpando la cicatriz que llevaba 17 años en su frente, asegurándose de que no le doliera

-Te revolvías frenéticamente entre las sabanas y de pronto comenzaste a gritar como si se te fuera la vida – explicó su amigo – No será… ¡Tu cicatriz! ¿Acaso él…?

-No Ron, no te preocupes – contesto Harry tratando de calmar a su amigo – La cicatriz no me duele, Voldemort en verdad esta muerto – Ron salto ligeramente ante el nombre… después de todo era difícil cambiar algunas viejas costumbres – Solo se trataba de una pesadilla… - dijo, aunque probablemente mas a si mismo que a Ron, pues todavía temblaba por la visión de aquellas gigantescas serpientes

Ron asintió no muy convencido y se volvió a su propia cama

-Será mejor que descanses Harry… mañana volveremos a Hogwarts después de todo…

-Si, tienes razón…

Harry se volvió a recostar y se giro, quedando frente a la pared, después de un rato su respiración se volvió constante y Ron, quien lo había estado observando preocupado, finalmente se relajo y se durmió.

Pero Harry no durmió el resto de aquella noche, incapaz de borrar las escalofriantes serpientes de su mente ni la penetrante mirada del hombre con los ojos como relojes de arena…


End file.
